


Hello There

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Seungcheol tried to peek at the other guy sneakily. It was sort of hard to when his laptop was in front of him and there was nothing to hide his face. If he took out his phone, it’d be straight in the professor’s hands and then he’d lose his main lifeline. But there was something familiar about the guy who sat at the last row. That curve of his lips were giving Seungcheol déjà vu.





	Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> send me a request but make sure to read the rules first. https://twitter.com/lietothedevil/status/983109018410340353
> 
>  
> 
> Child hood friends that part before they go to junior high but meet up again in college and are coincidencly in the same classes and may end up falling in love…ship: Cheolsoo

Seungcheol tried to peek at the other guy sneakily. It was sort of hard to when his laptop was in front of him and there was nothing to hide his face. If he took out his phone, it’d be straight in the professor’s hands and then he’d lose his main lifeline. But there was something familiar about the guy who sat at the last row. That curve of his lips were giving Seungcheol déjà vu.

He stared hard, until he felt a pointy elbow jab in in the gut.

“Stop staring like a creeper,” Jeonghan hissed. “He’s pretty, I get it. But if you keep staring the guy will call the police and have you taken for harassment. Then there’s go my chances of chatting him up too since I’ll have to bail your ass out.”

“Hey,” he hissed back. “I saw him first.”

Jeonghan gave him a smirk, “All’s fair in love and war Cheollie.”

Before Seungcheol could retort back, he was caught.

“Is something more interesting than my class, Choi Seungcheol?” The professor narrowed his eyes.

He shook his head. “No sir.”

“Good.”

Gritting his teeth, Seungcheol vowed to get Jeonghan back for this. The bastard never got caught.

* * *

 

“You lucky bastard,” Seungcheol growled at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan chuckled, swinging his bag onto his back. “You just got to know how to look away and look like you’re paying attention.”

“You’re the one who distracted me,” he snapped.

“You mean the pretty boy in the last row distracted you. He’s quite the distraction,” Jeonghan hummed, licking his lips lightly. “Wait. There he is. Let’s find out his name.” Jeonghan walked over to him, leaving Seungcheol behind to sputter.

By the time Seungcheol got over there, Jeonghan was laying on the charm.

“Joshua,” pretty boy said. “The name’s Joshua.”

Jeonghan jabbed a finger into Seungcheol’s chest. “This slow lunkhead is Choi Seungcheol. The one who got called out by the prof.”

Joshua laughed. God was it cute. “Seungcheol? Hmm. Sounds familiar.” He looked at Seungcheol, his eyes widening after a few seconds. “Oh my god. Seungcheol!”

Seungcheol blinked, taking a good look at Joshua himself. “Holy shit. Hong Jisoo?”

Nodding, Joshua giggled. “Small world isn’t it? Seeing each other after so many years.”

Awww, man. Seungcheol’s childhood summer crush was the boy who distracted him during class. Fate was a bitch. But then again, if Joshua was right here in Korea again, and in the same class even. Well, maybe fate wasn’t such a bitch after all.


End file.
